


Her Visitor

by PleasantlyWeird



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight visitor changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Visitor

He could feel his excitement rise as he neared her house. It was wrong to go back. It was wrong to have ever gone there in the first place. If only the legends about vampires had been true, he would have never been able to sneak into her window that first night, to stare at her sleeping form. He would have required her invitation before he could enter her home.

He was a statue as he stood staring up at her window. Any observer would be oblivious to the inner war raging between his mind and his nature.

 

_You know this is wrong. One of these nights you won't be able to stop yourself and…._

 

He shook his head in a effort to clear the nagging voice, the voice of reason. He didn't want to hear reason when he could _**smell**_ her. Venom pooled in his mouth, hunger gnawed at his insides. With one quick leap he was on her sill and raising the window silently. Her scent immediately blindsided him. He was unprepared for the new smell that mingled with the usual floral and vanilla, it was about as subtle as a Mack truck. She was bleeding. He had never entertained the thought of her menstruating and what that might do to him, what it might make him do to her.

 

Even though he did not require oxygen, his breathing was sharp yet ragged. The demon inside was screeching at him, telling him to take her now, while she slept. The vision of lifting her sleeping body to his and stealing out the window with her caused the throbbing in his pants to increase ten-fold.

 

_No, that doesn't sound at all completely fucking wrong! What the hell...?_

 

Just as he turned to leave, finally convinced of the absolute impropriety of his presence here in Bella's room, she turned onto her other side and the scent of her blood assaulted his senses with a fury. In a flash he was kneeling by her bedside, breathing deeply. He could feel the madness take over the last vestiges of morality he had managed to retain.

 

He had fought the good fight up until then. He had maintained a distance, his barely controlled lust had never been revealed to anyone, not even Alice. Especially not Alice. She would never forgive him for blocking his future from her sight. She had seemed to be totally unaware that he even could. She would never forgive him for the thoughts he had about Bella or for what he was about to do.

 

Bella was never his to begin with but her blood called to him. It was a seductive siren's song that had lured him to her window night after night when he was supposed to have been hunting. And now, with his having denied himself even animal blood, the thirst was unbearable. Bella would never wake from the dream that was making her sigh softly in her sleep.

 

Everyone would know it was him. The guilty Cullen with the red eyes. Was it worth losing his family over, worth the solitary life spent on the run? For most assuredly, there would be those who would seek vengeance. Vengeance from people that he loved and called family. Was the blood that flowed through Bella's veins worth losing everything for? The scent of her screamed a resounding, "Yes!" throughout his brain. The venom was overflowing his mouth and his erection was throbbing in time with Bella's drumming heartbeat.

He was so rabidly thirsty and equally aroused, he didn't know whether he should fuck her or feast on her. Maybe both?

 

“Edward....” Bella sighed contentedly in her dreaming state.

 

_No, not Edward, darlin'._

 

As he bent forward towards her exposed neck, one thought crossed Jasper's mind before the demon took control and the frenzy began.

 

_Alice, I love you always. Please forgive me..._

 


End file.
